La Irónica Propuesta
by Risuchan0223
Summary: Finalmente Hipo toma iniciativa de pedirle matrimonio a Astrid Hofferson. Pero se complican y mas cuando un ataque de "hipo" gana sus emociones debido a la palabras "Matrimonio". Pero ese no sera el unico mal incenveniente; la pregunta es. Podrá Hipo encontrar la manera de declarársele a su amada o permanecer en silencio?
1. Chapter 1

**(Se recomienda ver HTTYD1 y 2 debido a que escenas de la película sedan a mencionar en esta historia muy frecuente)**

**Género:** Comedia, Romance, Familiar

* * *

><p><strong><em>"La Irónica Propuesta"<em>**

**_Cap.1_**

**_"La Ironía"_**

"Esto es Berk; está a doce días de me muero de frio y, situado en el mediano de la tristeza. Han pasado cinco años des de que Berk cambio por completo pues el dicho de "muere o mata" ya no es utilizado entre nosotros, ahora graciosamente usamos "cría o sofócate" al principio no tiene sentido pero cuando se trata de criar a un dragón nada es fácil, especialmente cuando los vikingos tenemos problemas de necedad.

Verán hemos aprendido que al vivir con los dragones el mundo se ha hecho mucho mas grande. Todo gracias a que conocí a mi mejor amigo, un Furia Nocturna al cual llame por primera impresión Chimuelo. Ha sido mi compañero desde entonces; una parte de mi no sería nada sin él. Como sabrán me llamo Hipo, y llevo tres semanas como líder y jefe de la tribu Oligan. Desafortunadamente mi padre Estoico El Vasto pasó a una mejor vida desde la última visita de Drago El Sanguinario y su intento de dominar el mundo; gracias a mis amigos logramos detenerlo y recuperar la paz de Berk y los dragones cautivos. Sin dudas extraño la voz mandona de mi padre, pero en su pérdida recupere algo preciado, mi madre; quien por veinte años ha vivido y aprendido de los dragones, ahora es mi maestra y la segunda mujer en mi vida.

¿Segunda? Ustedes dirán.

Pues la verdad es que desde hace mucho hay una chica a la cual no puedo sacar de mi mente. Pero las cosas han cambiado y siento que es momento de que dé un segundo paso para mantener a la persona que amo a mi lado, por esto yo Hipo Haddock diré…

- Astrid Hofferson ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – dije erguidamenté a mi espejo. Chimuelo tumbado en su roca veía como practicaba frente al espejo lo que le diría a mi amada. - ¡AHH, ESTO NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO! – me agarre los cabellos de la cabeza perturbado. - ¿Qué tal si la asusto? ¡o si sueno inapropiado o tal vez desesperado! – proteste a Chimuelo, quien solo alzo una ceja sin idea de que decir. – No sé porque estoy hablando contigo, ni siquiera puedes darme una respuesta. – argumente y al momento un lápiz golpeo contra mi cabeza. Mire a Chimuelo y el desvió la mirada como si él no hubiera hecho nada. – Jaja, muy gracioso. – recogí en lápiz devolviéndolo a la mesa.

- ¿Y a que se debe tanto estrés? – sonrió mi madre en la entrada de la alcoba. Yo apenas voltee a mirarla, me sentía avergonzado. - Sabes hijo, proponer a una persona no es fácil y menos cuando es a alguien que realmente amas. – dicho esto me sonroje, parece que ella estuvo escuchando mis practicas de propuesta.

- Comienzo a creer que es verdad. – baje la cabeza a medida que me senté en la silla y comencé a mover el lápiz de lado a lado.

Mi madre me sonrió y coloco una mano en mi hombro.

- Sabes, recuerdo la vez que tu padre intento proponerme matrimonio. Estaba tan nervioso que nunca terminaba la oración. – yo la mire con intriga y ella asintió la verdad. - Decía cosas como; Valka de seas… un pescado, Valka deseas… un diente de dragón – imito falsamente la voz de mi padre. – Pero nunca decía, deseas ser mi esposa. Pero era gracioso ver lo mucho que se esforzaba.

- Es difícil creer eso. – la mire incrédulo.

- Tu padre no siempre fue un hombre que aparentaba rudeza. Él era tierno y detallista, presumía muchas virtudes, pero era un buen hombre. Recuerdo la vez que te cargo en sus brazos, jaja, se puso muy pálido. Eres una cosita tan diminuta. – hablo maternamente acariciando mis mejillas. – No tenías ni un mes, pero ese día… le sonreíste a tu padre, y él casi lloraba. Estaba muy orgulloso de ti.

Como pensar que mi padre era de tal forma, pero las palabras de mi madre sonaban sinceras que ni si quiera medí cuenta de la lagrima que bajo por mi mejilla.

- Como lo extraño. – seque las lagrimas

- Yo también. – me abrazo en su pesar. – Pero hay que ser fuertes por él. – yo asentí.

- ¿Hipo? – llamo Astrid desde la puerta. – ¿Estás aquí? – entro y merodeo con los ojos.

Me levante de la silla y sentí como el corazón se me aceleraba, no sabía si contestar o quedar callado, lo peor de todo era que tenía el impulso de esconderme bajo la cama y pretender que no estaba.

- ¡Estamos aquí arriba querida!. – contesto mi madre haciendo que me resaltara en horror.

- Shhhh, no… no le digas. – le murmure con ojos grandes.

- Tienes que enfrentarla – me murmuro mi madre.

- Hipo, tienes que ver los detalles finales de la estatua de Estoico, están geniales. – sonrió Astrid al llegar a la alcoba.

- Ah, hola Astrid, hola Astrid, hola Astrid. – ¿pero que dije?, pensé nervioso.

Ella parpadeo varias veces por mi repentino hablar.

- Muy bien Haddock, ¿qué me estas ocultando? – se reclino sospechosamente.

- ¿Quién yo nada? ¿Por qué? – dije aun más nervioso.

- Solo mencionas tres veces mi nombre cuando estas nervioso.

Sin saber que decir observe a mi madre pero ella solo con sus ojos señaló a Astrid diciéndome en silencio "Adelante, dile", pero yo negué.

- Bueno, creo que yo no debería estar aquí. Hay tanto que aun no he visto en la aldea. – argumento mi madre retrocediendo de nosotros como excusa. – Vamos Chimuelo, dame un recorrido.

¿Qué, también piensa llevarse a mi dragón?, grite a mis adentros. Sin rodeos Chimuelo se levanto y bajo con mi madre por las escaleras. Thor, como desee estrangularlos a los dos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirme? – se me acerco amenazadoramente.

- Amm, Hay dioses – teñí la voz al caer sentado en la silla. Los ojos amenazadores de Astrid siempre lograban intimidarme. – Yo… yo quería decir te que… que… que estas hermosa.

- No te creo. – se reclino de nuevo aunque algo sonrojada.

- No, no hablo enserio, estas preciosa. – me levante y tome sus manos haciendo lo posible en sonar convincente.

Ella me miro y más se sonrojo, y por ese momento me sentí confiado. Tal vez… no sería tan difícil decirlo.

- Astrid, desde que éramos niños… sentí una fuerte conexión contigo. Sé que para entonces no era tu tipo de vikingo, pero… yo nunca me rendí. Tarde o temprano sabía que conquistaría tu atención.

- Y lo hiciste, cuando me raptaste. – burlo la primera vez que la lleve a volar en Chimuelo.

- Si, esa… no fue mi idea para ganarte. Pero tú no me dejaste opción. – toque su nariz como un ligero regaño por lo de aquella vez, ella sonrió acariciándose el golpe.

Su sonrisa me conquisto que en los siguientes momentos la sostuve de la cadera y la acerque a mi cuerpo, tome su mano derecha y la coloque cerca de mi pecho, para entonces le dije…

- Puedes sentirlo. Mi corazón palpita por ti, Astrid.

Sus ojos brillaron y sus labios emblanquecieron por mis palabras; ella vergonzosa intento esconder su reacción de mí, pero yo sostuve su mentón y la recibí con un profundo beso. Mi estomago se lleno de mariposas y mis amígdalas de un sabor agrio de emoción. Sentí como ella se entrego al beso y llevo sus manos a mi cabello. Yo masajee su espalda al ritmo del tacto de nuestros labios, perduramos un rato y luego nos separamos para compartir una mirada.

- Wau. – fue lo único que surgió de sus labios rosados con una expresión profundamente perdida en el beso.

Yo sonreí a su acto y nuevamente la bese un poco más prolongado. Confiado me senté con ella y hablamos un poco de nuestros días; durante el proceso me sentía mucho más confiado; ver como ella movía los labios al hablarme, daba más tentación de besarla. ¿Pero que pienso? no debería estar enfocado en eso, tengo que decirle mi propuesta.

- ¿Astrid?. – moví mis labios lentamente y ella volteo a mirarme. De nuevo me sentí nervioso. – Hace un año atrás quise decirte algo. – ella esbozó una sonrisa y se acerco mas a mí, nuestros muslos daban uno con el otro; era un milagro que ella no pudiera escuchar como mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Se veía ansiosa de escuchar lo que diría. – Veras, eres… alguien muy importante en mi vida y gracias a ti he tenido el coraje de hacer tantas cosas. No somos perfectos pero yo quisiera que tu… que nosotros… – quede en silencio pero aun así la sonrisa de Astrid se intensifico. Suspire, me levante frente a ella lo más serio posible y en los siguientes momentos aumente la voz – Astrid Hofferson, me harías el honor de que **_hicc_**… - ligeramente lleve mis manos sobre mi boca sintiendo como todo mi rostro se ruborizaba. No podía creer que me diera hipo en un momento como este.

Astrid abrió los ojos y mantuvo silencio.

- Lo siento, yo no quería decir eso quería que **hicc…** – de nuevo cubrí mis labios. ¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? Pensé.

- ¡PFF, JAJAJAJAJA!. – Astrid rio a toda boca. – Eres… eres muy gracioso, jajaja, tienes hipo. – siguió riendo.

- ¡No te rías **_hicc!. _**– me ruborice molesto pero ella mas continuaba riendo tanto que cayó acostada de espaldas a la cama sosteniendo su estomago que comenzaba a dolerle por tanta risa.

- Jaja, jaja, lo siento… lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Es que es irónico que te llames Hipo y tengas hipo.

- Ja,ja,jajaja, muy graciosa. – me di la vuelta molesto.

- Vamos, no te enojes conmigo. – me abrazo la espalda aunque mi cuerpo brincaba con los hipos. – Es gracioso verte así. – la ignore. - Hagamos esto, cuando se pase el hipo hablaremos, ¿está bien?. – me dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo por las escaleras.

- Esta **_hicc_**… bien. – de nuevo ella sonreiría pero mi mirada de pocos amigos la hizo retener la sonrisa.

Se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta delantera; yo aturdido me senté sobre la cama ¿pero qué demonios acabo de hacer? Lo arruiné todo, por un simple hipo.

- Ahh, Tonto, Tonto, Tonto. – golpee mi cabeza. - Tal vez debería decírselo de otra manera. – suspire.

Sentado no aclararía nada, lo único que me mantenía pensando eran mis proyectos. Me guie a la fragua, ¿y a que no adivinan de que me entere?, ya lo verán.

- Y hay esta el prometido. – comento Bocón en un gran tonó alegre.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunte aunque ya tenía sospecha.

- De tu declaración, obvio. Y ¿Qué te dijo la señorita, aceptó la propuesta? – argumento.

- WOW, ESPERA, ALTO, ¿cómo sabes lo de la propuesta?

- Tu madre me lo conto. – exclamo afilando su hacha de mano como si nada pasara.

- Se suponía que era un secreto.

- Ya no más. – respondió moviéndose de lugar, yo sospechosamente lo seguí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Todos en la aldea lo saben. – me dijo sin preocupación ahora brillando su hacha.

- ¿Qué? – me sostuve la cabeza.

- Si, y todos esperamos un buen resultado. Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue?

- ¡BOCON ESTO ES SERIO! ¿Y SI ASTRID SE ENTERA?

- Tranquilo, nosotros los vikingos somos buenos fingiendo nuestras emociones. Nadie le ha dicho nada. Es completamente ajena a todo. – sonrió confiado en sus palabras.

- Espero que tengas razón, porque no funciono lo de la propuesta. – conteste apoyándome sobre la pared.

Bocón dejo de brillar su hacha y se acerco preocupado.

- ¿Te dijo que no?

- ¿Qué?, no, es solo que… no pude decirle…

El retorció la expresión incrédulo, al parecer debía darle una explicación más detallada, así que le conté lo que sucedió.

- ¡JAJAJAJA, ESO ES IRÓNICO!. – fue lo único que dijo luego de que le contara. – Darte hipo en ese momento, debió ser épico. – se inclino a recoger aire de tanto reír.

- ¡Que No Es Gracioso! – me moleste.

- ¿Qué no es gracioso? – pregunto Patán junto a los gemelos y Patapez.

- ¡Nada! – me reclina disgustado pues no contaría la historia otra vez.

Delo contrario Bocón fue bocón y les conto por lo que en segundos ellos también se echaron a reír.

- Jajaja, eso es…

- ¡IRÓNICO, LO SÉ! – termine la frase de Patán mientras guiaba mis pasos fuera de la fragua.

- ¡Oye, y adónde vas! – voltearon a mirarme.

- En donde nadie moleste mi ironía. – continúe el camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Este cap.1 solo es una prueba, si recibo bastantes comentario pienso seguirla, solo si me convencen a continuar la ^..^<strong>

**Recuerden, _ustedes_ son mi inspiración. **


	2. Cap 2

**Vaya en el primer cap recibí muchos comentarios. No saben cómo me hicieron reír. Por un momento pensé que la historia no sería graciosa, pero resulta que a mis ojos no tiene tanta gracia pero para ustedes si lo fue; eso me ha hecho muy feliz. **

**Gracias, me gustaría que hicieran lo mismo y siguieran comentando.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cap.2<em>**

**_"Apasionado, Segundo Intento"_**

Genial quería un momento de paz y pensamiento para mí mismo y esto es lo que me llevo; una madre soplona y amigos que se burlan. Me guie molesto por la plaza y de momento el ambiente cambio, los aldeanos me saludaban; daban su respeto y caminaban en espacio para que yo continuará sin tropiezo, y todo por ser el líder. Un ambiente como este resultaba extraño. Al principio era una vergüenza, luego el orgullo de Berk y ahora líder de la tribu Oligan. Puede que esta fuera la razón de porque mi padre vivía con orgullo; nadie lo miraba con indiferencia, sino respeto.

- Veo que si captaron tu personalidad, papá. – sonreí, pues al llegar a las grandes escaleras del Salón Comedor pude admirar la casi terminada estatua de mi padre. Aun y tallado en piedra se notaba su personalidad seria y fuerte. - Como te extraño papá.

De un momento sobre una pequeña colina de las escaleras pude observar a mi madre murmurando o puede que cantando algo lento y conmovedor. Allí estaba ella perdidamente concentrada en aquella estatua de mi padre. Sin dudas había algo de melancolía en su mirar. Chimuelo estaba con ella escuchando con ojos cerrados lo que cantaba, pero cuando mi compañero me observo contento salió corriendo a mi lado, así interrumpiendo la melodía.

- Hola amigo. – le acaricié la cabeza.

Mi madre volteo a mirarme y para entonces me sonrió, yo de momento no podía dejar de pensar ¿Qué es lo que le molestaba, porque se ve tan triste ahora?, de todos modos no me quede atrás y compartí unos dientes blancos con ella. Tal vez debería hablarle y hacerla sentir cómoda, la verdad es que no le es fácil socializar con los demás luego de estos vente años sin la presencia humana.

- Jefe…jefe… - hablo alguien a mis espaldas, pero no hice caso. – jefe. – repitió la voz un poco disgustada. - ¡HIPO!. – ya siendo mi nombre de un resalto mira hacia tras. Entonces vi a Buket y Mulch. – Ah, hola muchachos. – respondí.

- Oye, deberías empezar a acostumbrarte al llamado Jefe. – dijo dándome una simpática palmada en el hombro.

Yo reí nervioso.

- Es cierto, lo siento. En verdad lo olvide.

- Necesitamos tu consentimiento para remodelar la granja. Tengo que dividir a los anímales ya que Buket sigue confundiendo al Cabro por la Cabra. Y no creas que es fácil explicarle porque no puede ordeñar al cabro. – hablo abrumado por las tonterías de su compañero.

Encogí los hombros para no reír. Siempre había algo nuevo y repetitivo con Buket que no hiciera reír a cualquiera; lamentablemente Mulch no era el que podía reír debido a que era él quien tenía que lidiar con los errores de su viejo amigo.

- Denme un segundo, primero hay algo que quiero… - voltee con la intensión de hablar con mi madre, pero cuando mire a la colina… ya no estaba. Chimuelo me lanzó una mirada confusa, él tampoco la vio marcharse.

- Deprisa muchacho, hay mucho por hacer. – me jalo del brazo sin interés de saber que miraba.

Recorrí el establo y escuche las ideas de Mulch, sin dudas tome lista de todo lo que pedía y si que era una larga lista; muchas veces rasque mi cabeza preocupado de no poder tener todo el material que pedía, solo espero que Bocón me tenga buenas noticias para cuando le pregunte. Después de ellos dos, tenía pensado ir hablar con Astrid, la vi pasar varias veces por la plaza y siempre que me acercaba unos metros a ella mas Berkianos pedían mi consentimiento para sus propias necesidades, todo parecía ir de mal en peor, no lo negare… me duele la cabeza. Finalmente la vi pasar muy cerca de mí, cargando en sus brazos una canasta de patatas que al parecer le pidieron que llevara al mercado de la esquina. En cuanto Chimuelo y Tormenta se vieron corrieron a jugar.

- Astrid. – me guie a su lado.

- Ah, hola feje – me hablo con burla. – Veo que se te fue el hipo. – siguió caminando mientras yo la seguía.

- Ja,ja no causa gracia.

- Claro que si, eres un Hipo con hipo. – puso la canasta alado de los demás verduras mientras me daba conversación. – Pero en fin, ¿qué era lo que me querías decir?

- Ahh, y tenias que ir al punto tan rápido. – me puse nervioso.

- Pues la curiosidad me mata. – se reclino a mirarme fijamente.

Eso si no me lo esperaba. Pensé invitarla a salir y caminar un rato para tomar valentía, pero… pero ella me golpeo en el planco. Ahora siento nauseas en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta. MALDICION HIPO HABLA DE UNA VEZ, grite a mis adentros.

- Estoy esperando. – me hablo en un tono serio e intrigante.

- Yo… - la mire y luego me di cuenta que habían mas aldeanos mirándonos muy de cerca. Todos sabían lo que yo diría menos Astrid y eso sí que era incomodo. – Sabes, porque mejor no nos vamos a otra parte.

- Uh, que tiene de malo este lugar.

- Solo vámonos. – la empuje lejos de la plaza.

Tomamos a nuestros dragones y subimos a ellos para tomar un tranquilo vuelo en el cielo.

- Ahh, hace mucho que no hacíamos esto. – aspiro Astrid estirando los brazos con alegría.

- Eso es verdad, ¿no amigo? – el resoplo contento a mi pregunta.

Astrid me sonreía de oreja a oreja asiéndome sentir tan contento como nunca; lo que daría por amanecer todos los días con ella y su sonrisa. ¿Saben qué?, eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Fruncí el ceño e hice que Chimuelo se acercara a ella. La amo, voy a decírselo.

- Astrid…

- Hagamos una carrera Hipo. – me interrumpió con un tono competitivo.

- ¿Qué?

- En sus marcas, listos, fuera. – pronuncio rápidamente y, así nada mas ella y Tormenta se lanzaron en carrera.

- Lo vez, las mujeres exigen a un hombre romántico y ella huye. – le hable a Chimuelo con gracia. – Pero esa es mi Astrid.

Sin decir más le seguimos el juego. La carrera duro aproximadamente unos veinticinco minutos, y sí, yo fui el ganador lo que luego me dolió ya que Astrid me golpeo el hombro decidida a que no era justo. Llego el atardecer y ella estaba recostada de mi hombro mientras sentados en la horilla de la playa veíamos el sol desaparecer.

Luego la escuche suspirar.

- Como desearía que fuera así todos los días. - dijo

- ¿En serio?. – ella asintió. – Tan bien yo.

Diciendo esto nuestras miradas se cruzaron perdidamente, yo guie mi mano a su muslo a la vez que inclinaba mi cabeza a sus labios. Ella me dejo tocarla de forma que también se reclino hacia mí con ojos cerrados. Nuestros labios tocaron y nos perdimos con las extrañas vibraciones de nuestros cuerpos. Cada rincón de mi temblaba como ella. Me separe solo un momento solo para esperar a que el estremecimiento se detuviera. Pero Astrid… lucia placida, tanto que agarro mi cabeza y de nuevo me llevo a sus labios; yo me entregue completamente. Nos tumbamos sobre la arena y rodamos encima de uno al otro, de forma que parecía una guerra para saber quien se quedaría encima de quien; al final Astrid me gano, sostuvo mis manos por encima de mi cabeza sin la intención de dejarme ir mientras jadeaba excitada al igual que yo. Ella mordió mis labios lentamente, de forma que ocasiono que mi cuerpo comenzara a quemarme desde dentro con la ligeras sensaciones de querer acariciarla, pero ella no soltaba mis manos, estaba completamente cautivo en su seducción.

- Astrid… - hable apasionado. Ella se detuvo a mirarme. – Yo… yo quiero…

- Pero Hipo, ya tan rápido quieres. – me hablo como si quisiera algo sexual.

Yo abrí los ojos ruborizado.

- No, no quise decir eso. AHH, NO METAS PALABRAS EN MI BOCA.

Ella comenzó a reírse mientras me liberaba en el proceso.

- Así que eso te avergüenza. Que malo eres. – fingió estar molesta.

- Claro que me gustaría, pero… es solo que no es el momento.

- ¿Y cuándo será? – entre cruzo los brazos.

- ¿Tan desesperada estas? – caí sentado de impresión. Ella me guiño un ojo. – Comienzas a darme miedo.

- Solo bromeo. – me golpeo el hombro. – Para ser un hombre eres muy asustadizo con estos temas.

Yo asustadizo… es que eres una pervertida. Jamás creí ver este lado de Astrid. No es como si no me gustara la idea, pero me da miedo pensar que me haría si se llegase apasionar más de lo normal.

- Oh, ahora que lo pienso, no me has dicho lo que me querías decir esta mañana. – dio de nuevo en el blanco.

Yo baje la cabeza suspirando pensativamente en cómo se lo diría. ¿Porque besarla no es difícil?, sin embargo decirle lo que verdaderamente quiero es más difícil que cuando tenía que hablar con papá.

- Oye, ¿me estás haciendo caso? – me apretó la mejilla.

- ¡Eso duele!

- Pues contesta de una vez.

- Está bien. – me enfurecí con migo mismo. Ya que estábamos sentado nos arrodillamos mirándonos uno al otro. Ella tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el labio mientras sosteníamos manos. – Astrid Hofferson…

- Si, Hipo.

- Yo… estaría agradecido si tú …

- Si…

- Si tú… quisieras… ser… mi **hicc **– en seguida cubrí mi boca.

- ¿Tú qué? – se reclino incrédula.

- No, otra vez **hicc**, tengo **hicc**, hipo **hicc**.

Ella al principio no sabía como corresponder, pero llevo sus manos sobre su boca asiendo lo posible por no reírse.

- No **hicc**, vayas a reírte **hicc**.

Diciendo esto le cause más gracia que su boca se abrió a carcajadas.

- ¡Qué lindo eres, jajaja, estas todo rojo, jajaja!

- ¡ASTRID, **HICC**!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, por dios, no sabía que mi mente era tan perversa hasta que comencé a escribir la escena de la playa XD, estoy ruborizada. POR DIOOOOOOOOOOOS, LO QUE USTEDES ME HACEN HACER ..<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer :-)**


	3. Cap 3

Seré honesta con ustedes, jamás había hecho una historia con romance y comedia, esa es una de las razones por las que no actualizó tan rápido, pero hago lo mejor que puedo (aunque ha beses me da flojera XD). Pero espero que con el apoyo de todos ustedes me orienten a mejorar, dándome ideas graciosas o candentes para algo romántico. Siempre estoy dispuesta a aprender algo nuevo.

Siempre pueden escribirme por PM (Outbox – mensajes privados).

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cap.3<em>**

**_"¿Es miedo o decepción?"_**

Debido a mí molesto e inconveniente hipo una vez más permanecí en silencio. Astrid se disculpo por reírse para luego desafortunadamente retirarnos a nuestros debidos deberes. Luego de un largo recorrido por la aldea y agotadores consentimientos anocheció finalmente; finalmente pude llegar a casa. Abrí la puerta y de inmediato un aroma desagradable golpeo contra mi nariz.

- ¿Pero que es ese olor? – me cubrí la nariz repulsivamente aunque en parte tenía el presentimiento de saber la fuente del mal aroma.

- Oh, llegas justo a tiempo. Experimentó algo nuevo, vegetales con leche de jack. – respondió mi madre así aclarando mis dudas.

La descripción del guiso provoco que casi eructara en disgusto. Sip, de tan solo olerlo ya quiero vomitar.

- No gracias… yo paso. – añadí con intención de subir a mi habitación.

- Claro que no – me reprendió a mitad de escalera. - Has trabajado muy duro en la aldea estos últimos días, y aun queda mucho por hacer, necesitas comer. – ordeno sirviendo un plata con el guiso sobre la mesa. – Ahora siéntate y come.

Retorcí la expresión sin que ella lo notara y camine hacia la silla como niño regañado. Me senté y vi de forma extraña como el guiso de aspecto descolorido burbujeaba en el plato; sentí como mi estomago se retorcía y para nada coloque las manos sobre la mensa, no me atrevía ni siquiera a sostener el cubierto. Chimuelo curioseo por encima de mi hombro y lentamente inspecciona el guiso con la nariz; sus ojos se encogieron y su nariz se arrugó asqueado, el aroma era tan horrendo que salió corriendo para una esquina como gato rabioso. Si Chimuelo había reaccionado con horror de tan solo olerlo… imagínense comerlo.

- Oye, mamá… ¿que estabas haciendo en la colina del salón?. – interrumpí la cena intencionalmente.

Ella bajo la cuchara y se quedo en un largo pensamiento.

- Nada en particular, solo charlaba con tu padre, es todo. – me ignoro con una gran sonrisa.

- Lamente… que no hayas podido pasar más tiempo con él.

- Tonterías, tu padre y yo nos pudimos reconciliar y además, recuperar algo importante en mi vida. – me sonrió dándome la cañar de que yo era eso tan importante. – Anda come, necesitaras fuerzas para mañana.

Olvide por completo el estofado. Escapar de esto era imposible pues decirle un "No" a una mujer que ha vivido por vente años con los dragones es como ganar un pasaje directo al infiernos. Tome el cubierto y lentamente lleve el guiso hacia mi boca y luego de pensarlo probé; y al día siguiente…

- Oooh, mi estomago…me duele. – me queje tumbado en la cama, Chimuelo estaba a mi lado viendo mi agonía. – Mamá quiere matarme. – dicho esto Chimuelo resoplo un preocupado "eso parece".

Comencé el día en la fragua, Bocón necesitaba una mano para terminar barios encargos atrasados de las sillas para dragones. Sin dudas me recibió con un abrazo desesperado pues los Rushos lo habían amenazado con incendiar su casa si no recibían sus entregas. Sin demoras comencé atrabajar en las sillas, corte, cosí, monte y diseñe; este es el trabajo que más amo, inventar pero este hubiera sido un buen días si no fuera por…

- Hipo, eres un muchacho espectacular, las sillas quedaron increíbles… ¿Hipo?... ¿donde estas muchacho? – recorrió el lugar con la vista. Y luego de escuchar un sonido gutural y atragantado entro al fondo de la habitación. Y allí me vio, arrodillado con una cubeta al frente en la que vomitaba la cena de ayer.

- ¿Pero que te paso? – pregunto, pero yo levante un dedo en señal de que me diera un segundo.

- Mi madre… eso es lo que pasa *Gggh*.

- Otra vez experimentando la cocina. – respondió simpáticamente aunque en su tono había un perturbador recuerdo de los primeros experimentos de mi madre.

- Tendrán que buscar nuevo jefe *Gggh* Si esto continua terminare con papá. – temblé por las nauseas.

- Nah, tomaras más que eso para matarte. Eres tan duras como un tronco, iguales que tu padre. – golpeo mi hombro causando una avalancha de nauseas en mi boca.

- *Gggh* pues yo no me siento así.

- Hipo ¿estás aquí? – escuche la voz de Astrid.

- Oh, por el amor de Thor *Gggh* no dejes que no me vea así… - suplique a Bocón.

Él se volteo y resalto de susto cuando vio a Astrid cerca de él.

- Bocón ¿has visto a Hipo?. Vi las nuevas sillas y quiero pedirle una nueva también.

- Amm, si… lo vi… pero no está aquí. – se trabó intentando sonar convincente.

Astrid levanto una ceja mientras se reclinaba incrédula.

- Si, como no. ¿Enserio donde esta? ¿Y que es ese sonido repulsivo?. – diciendo esto ella empujo a un lado a Bocón.

- Ese sonido repulsivo *Gggh* seria yo. – hable con un estremecedor asco en mi noto.

Ella asustado corrió a mi lado.

- ¿Pero que tienes? Estas pálido y tus ojos están rojos.

- He vomitado demasiado… es normal que estén rojos. – dije intentando sonar gracioso pero mi sarcasmo solo me llevo a vomitar más en la cubeta.

- Déjame adivinar. ¿Tu madre hizo otro estafado?. – añadió Astrid y débilmente asentí con la cabeza. – Bueno eso resuelve el problema. Bueno creo que las sillas de dragones tendrán que esperar Bocón, necesitamos un jefe sano y fuerte no uno enfermo y descolorido. – diciendo esto Astrid me ayudo a levantarme y salir de la fragua con la cubeta en manos.

Guiamos nuestros pasos a la casa de Ghoti, una anciana muda que por años ha sido la sanadora de la aldea. Ghoti preparo una extraña mescla de plantas y raíces que con cada removida en el cuencos tomaba la forma de un extraño liquido verde con aroma pesado. No sabía que era peor, el color del guiso de mi madre o aquel liquido verde que causo otra avalancha en la cubeta. Ella se acercó con el cuenco me sonrió y me lo ofreció. Yo en cambio retorcí la expresión con asco, no quería tomar el cuenco; viendo que hacia esperar a Ghoti, Astrid golpeo mi hombro amenazándome con la mirada de que debía tomarlo.

- Está bien. – respondí.

Tome el cuenco y lleve el líquido a mi boca. Extraños saberes invadieron mis amígdalas y saliva, la lengua se erizó y secaba con el rose de las hojas picadas, esto trajo otra cesación de nauseas consigo. Cubrí mi boca, no debía vomitar la medicina. Con un gran esfuerzo fui capaz de tragar cada gota del cuenco.

- Vez, no fue tan difícil. – alago Astrid.

- Dilo por ti misma.

Con esto agradecimos a Ghoti y nos retiramos, era de tarde pero sabía que como líder tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Mientras bajábamos de la colina yo y Astrid conversábamos.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Ahora que lo mencionas, ya no tengo nauseas. Es más… me siento con fuerza. – le enseñe mis músculos de lo bien que me sentía.

- Vez, y tu no querías beber el cuenco. – golpeo simpáticamente mi hombro.

- Ya vistes el color de esa cosa. De tan solo olerlo quería vomitar. – bromee con ella.

- Sabes, deberías decirle que no a la comida de tu madre si es que no te gusta. – comento.

- Estás loca. Es una mujer que ha vivido con dragones por veinte años, ¿sabes los ruidos extraños que hace cuando algo no le gusta?

- ¿Alguna vez le has dicho que "No"? – especifico.

Yo me detuve e encogí los hombros.

- Pues… no… nunca lo he hecho.

- Oh, por Dios. ¿Le tienes miedo a tu mamá? – se paro frente de mi con una sonrisa burlona.

- No, claro que no. – proteste… pero luego derive la mirada.

- Jajaja, si le tienes miedo. – burlo, pero su reacción fue seria al preguntar lo próximo. - ¿Por qué?

Baje la mirada y camine lentamente a la izquierda mientras expliqué.

- Si papá era fuerte conmigo… ¿Por qué mi madre no lo seria?.

- Hipo, no puedes comparar a tu madre con Estoico. Son dos personas muy diferentes.

- Si, lo sé, pero, tú eres una chica y eres dura conmigo. Además cuando le dije a mamá sobre detener a Drago… se molesto y más cuando vio la alta caudal de Chimuelo. Yo…no quiero que me vea con ojos de decepción.

- Entonces tienes miedo… pero no de ella… si no de ¿cómo pueda reaccionar?.

Avergonzado le dije que sí.

- Oh, Hipo. – me abrazo mientras decía lo siguiente. – Apenas la estas conociendo; es muy normal que estés nervioso al dirigirte a ella; además si bien lo piensas para ella esto también es nuevo. – me sostuvo de los hombros. - Apenas se enteraron de que ambos aun existían. Solo dale una oportunidad de ver lo que en verdad te ofrece. – me beso en los labios y de nuevo me abraso.

- Gracias Astrid… eso es lo que amo más de ti. – la apreté contra me pecho.

Quien no quería una esposa así. Que te escuche, te aconseje, te cuide y te haga sentir importante en esta vida. Sí, ella es la indicada; quiero hacerla mi esposa.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la tardanza pero el internet esta malo en mi casa. Además he estado ocupada practicando con mi nuevo juguete SIIIII FINALMENTE TENGO UNA "Wacom" una tableta grafica que te permite dibujar en computadora. No sé si ustedes conocen "Deviantart" pero hice una cuenta allí y publique mi primer dibujo de Chimuelo en ella. Mi nombre de usuario es "risuchan23" si les interesa ver el dibujo pasen y denle un "like" si sin miembros de Deviantart ^..^ se los agradecería mucho.<strong>


	4. Cap 4

**_Cap.4:_**

**_"Hasta La Noche"_**

En definitiva me sentía mejor tanto que camine sosteniendo la mano de Astrid hasta llegar a la plaza, aunque allí Astrid tomo una actitud diferente.

- Bueno, aquí me retiro. – me soltó con una sonrisa motivada.

- ¿Ha donde iras? – pregunte.

- Tengo algo importante que hacer, pero luego me lo agradecerás. – dijo esto al salir corriendo.

Negué con una sonrisa. Ella era siempre tan energética aunque un poco distraída. Regrese a la fragua y termine las treinta ordenes que faltaban y, no había mejor alivió que terminar a tiempo y regresar a casa. Me alegraba el hecho de que al ser jefe no dañaba la felicidad de mi amigo pues se la pasaba jugando con Brinca Nubes aunque el mismo como alfa tenía sus propios problemas. Llegue a las escaleras de la casa y lentamente lleve la mano a la perilla. Suspire pesadamente pues sabía que recibiría otro de esos pesados olores de la comida experimentada de mi madre.

- Bueno… aquí voy. – moví la perilla, entre y me presente. – Estoy en casa.

Al entrar note una gran diferencia en el aire. El aroma era… delicioso.

- Ah, Hipo llegas justo a tiempo. ¿Quieres probar? – me ofreció mi madre sonriente.

- Amm… claro…

Sirvió el plato sobre la mesa mientras yo me sentaba.

- ¿Donde está Chimuelo? – hable mientras ella se servía un plato.

- Esta en tú habitación dormido. El y Brinca Nubes no dejaban de jugar, terminaron exhaustos. – explico sentándose en la silla.

Mire el plato y vi un rosado filete picado en trozos y una variedad de verduras, tenía un color favorable y su aroma era exquisito. Ella dio un sorbo al cardo y vi la expresión en su rostro; estaba fascinada con el sabor. No me quede atrás y probé las verduras. Una explosión de sabores recorrió mi boca, sabores increíblemente deliciosos.

- Wow, mamá… esto… esto esta exquisito ¿Cómo lo preparaste?.

- Eso se lo debó a mi maestra. – me sonrió - Tendrás una excelente esposa. Sus recetas son deliciosas.

- ¿Astrid? – ella me asintió y entonces comprendí las palabras de Astrid. Tomo lo que quedaba del día para mostrarle a mi madre el uso de la cocina. – Wow, es difícil creer lo. Cuando éramos niños invento una bebida que dejo a Patán en cama una semana.

- Pues créete lo. Esto esta exquisito.

A la mañana siguiente.

- ¡ASTRID! – corrí hacia ella, la abrase.

- Wow ¿a qué se debe tanta energía? – pregunto atónita.

- Lo que hiciste por mi madre fue un éxito. – la apreté muy contento.

- Bueno… al menos tu madre es una aprendiz rápida. – respondió asfixiada por el apretón.

- No sabía que fueras buena en la cocina.

- Hay cosas que reservo para la ocasión oportuna. – se ruborizo en un pensamiento propio.

Quede en silencio unos momentos y entonces pensé… ¿ella está esperando una propuesta?. Los dos nos ruborizamos y separamos un poco, de alguna forma el ambiente se hizo incomodo. Rasque mi cabeza y ella jugó con su flequillo sonrojada. Entonces nos miramos de reojos y viendo que nuestras expresiones eran unísonas nos echamos a reír. Dejamos de sonreír para tomarnos las manos. Me acerque a ella pues quería besarla de nuevo; de repente ella llevo su mano a mi boca para parar mi acto.

- Aquí no. – susurró mirando al entorno, pues algunos Berkianos nos estaban observando.

No mostramos tanto interés nos reímos y Astrid me jalo del brazo para que la siguiera. Ella me guio al bosque sin decirme a donde íbamos, pero con los pasos comencé a reconocer el camino y la idea a donde nos dirigíamos. Llegamos a la cala; el lugar en el que encontré a Chimuelo. Bajamos y nos paramos frente al estanque.

- Vaya, había pasado mucho desde que no venia aquí. – dije recordando todos aquellos momentos en el que fundí la amistad con Chimuelo.

- En este lugar vi de lo que eras capaz, Hipo. – añadió con los ojos perdidamente en el estanque. Yo la mire sin comprensión. – Tu expresión y el tono de voz que utilizaste ese día para que no delatara a Chimuelo… llegaron profundamente a mi corazón. Vi un lado de ti que jamás habías enseñado en la aldea. La verdad Hipo… tenía celos de ti…

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú Astrid Hofferson, celosa de mí?

- Solo cuando éramos niños. – me golpeo el hombro pues valga la aclaración. – Pero mi dignidad regreso cuando descubrí que eran trucos. – camino vacilante con un tono presumido.

- Disculpa, esos trucos pudieron costarme la vida. Dudo que tú fueras capaz de hacer lo que yo hacía en ese tiempo.

- Al menos tenía el valor de matar un dragón ¿Tú lo hubieras hecho?. – me hecho frente entono burlón.

- ¿Me estas provocando? – la sujete de la cadera.

- Puede que lo esté haciendo. – me sonrió con un tono cada vez mas seductor.

Sonreímos y la eche a mis labios. Fue un momento apasionado, sentia como mi cuerpo se acaloraba con cada rose de nuestros labios; eran tan rápido nuestros besos que nos a fatigábamos, solo nos deteníamos a mirarnos para recuperar el aliento.

- …Hipo… – jadeo excitada mientras besaba su desnudo cuello. – ¿Cuando… cuando decidirás… hacerme tu ya?

Yo me detuve pero en ningún momento la aparte de mi lado.

- Lo haría ahora mismo. – hable con mucho deseo, pues hacerla mía era lo que más quería. – Pero… no de esta forma; así no es como quiero que sea.

- ¿Tienes… algo planeado? – hablo en tono romántico abrazando mi cuello.

- Amm, no… exactamente. – encogí los hombros pues en verdad no había pensado algo como eso. Ella inflo las mejillas desilusionada. Yo levante una ceja. – Sabes, te tomas muy enserio esto de lo intimo. - ella solo derivo la expresión aun enchismada. – Cree me, yo deseo esto tanto como tú.

- Mm, está bien… puedo esperar. – forzó una sonrisa.

Se vio tan bonita haciendo eso que no pude evitar apretarla y decirle lo linda que era; ella en cambio se avergonzó tanto que golpeo mi cabeza, y ese es el momento en que agradezco a Odín el acostumbrarme poco a poco a sus golpes. Retornamos a Berk pues el día comenzaba y había muchas tareas en mi agenda de jefe. Ella caminaba pensativa y yo no podía dejar de pensar en la propuesta. Nos detuvimos y de repente comentamos al unisonó.

- Hipo…

- Astrid…

Nos reímos y proseguimos.

- Yo…

- Yo…

Más risas de nuestras partes.

- Tu primero

- Tu primero

Permanecimos en silenció; ella me señaló "tú empieza". Rasque mi cabeza pues las palabras que quería mencionar sonaban mejor en mi cabeza.

- En estos dos últimos días… he querido decirte algo – de inmediato ella dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios ansiosa de escuchar lo que diría. Su expresión me hizo sentir incomodo en vez de entusiasmado, pues en mi cabeza todo sonaba mejor. – Astrid… yo…

- Si, Hipo… - se me acercó y yo retrocedí.

Me sentía presionado y lo que más me molestaba era que si era capaz de besarla… pero… ¿Por qué no podía decir unas simples palabras? La verdad es que se me revolcaba el estomago con mariposas pero también sentía un ligero asco. Puede que esa sea la ansiedad de la que todos hablan.

- Yo *hicc* - cubrí mi boca y me puse rojo.

- Hay, Hipo. – me golpeo el hombro. – Otra vez estas con eso. – me sorprendí pues ella no lo decía en un tono molesto, de lo contrario siempre se divertía cuando surgía el hipo.

Yo quería que la tierra me tragara… esto sin dudad me avergonzaba.

- Yo *hicc* no puedo. Pero tú ¿que querías *hicc* decirme? – pregunte aborrecido del hipo.

Ella intento no reír.

- Invitarte a cenal. – yo me conmocione. – Ya que te gusto tanto la comida que le enseñe a tu madre, pensé impresionarte con otros platillos.

- Mm, suena prometedor. – respondí románticamente. – ¿Pero *hicc* segura que no quieres aprovecharte?

- Solo un hombre haría eso a una dama.

- Viniendo de ti *hicc* no lo creo. – le guiñe un ojo y de nuevo me golpeo.

- Entonces hoy en la noche. Nos veremos en la academia. Oh, y sin dragones.

- Muy bien.

La vi retirarse, caminando modeladamente con la movida de su coleta trenzada. Suspire enamorado mientras repetía en mi mente el nombre de Astrid; hasta que...*Hicc*… recordé el hipo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :-)<strong>


	5. Cap 5

**_Cap.5:_**

**_"¿Una Idea Errónea?"_**

Ese día trabaje con mejillas rojizas. No podía dejar de pensar en la cena de esta noche; la ocasión seria solo para mí e Astrid, bajo veladas más las estrellas. De tan solo pensarlo mi corazón palpitaba en millas.

- Vamos Hipo, concéntrate. No deberías estar pensando en esto. – golpee mi frente en busca de regresar a la realidad.

Contables veces sonreía en voz alta, los Berkianos me miraban de reojo atraídos en curiosidad por mi alegría; no hacían preguntas pero se susurraban unos a los otros sospechosos de mi secreto.

- No se queden hablando. Tenemos que terminar. – use tono de líder, así separándolos de habladurías secretas.

Poco después terminamos la construcción, felicite a todos por un buen trabajo para luego salir en corrida a mi hogar. Como jefe también tenía otra responsabilidad y era mi amigo. Nada más cruzar por la puerta y Chimuelo me tumbo al suelo, lamiendo toda mi cara hasta cubrirme entero con su saliva, obviamente lo regañe por eso, pero oigan, los dragones son dragones. Lo alimente, le hable de mi día, modifique su cola en planos y rasque su barbilla e orejas esta tumbarlo de sueño. Y finalmente llego la noche.

Ahora tenía que arreglarme para la ocasión. Me mire al espejo aliviado de no tener ojeras de cansancio como solía tener papá. Luego pase al cabello. No me sentía complacido pues peinar mi cabello era complicado, estaba todo desmarañado y un tanto disparejo, aunque por naturaleza tenía un corte cool. Esboce una sonrisa tras recordar que a Astrid le gustaba mi cabello, si no fuera así no pasaría el rato haciéndome trenzas por detrás de la oreja.

**"Trenza"**

Inconscientemente lleve mi mano a las tres partes recogidas del cabello. Las acaricié pensando en la mano de Astrid cuando recogía la hilera de tres para juntarlas en esa danza de curvas. Podía casi sentir su tacto rosar por mi oreja por accidente. Sacudí la cabeza de los pensamientos y me guíe a la silla de mi escritorio; allí había preparado una ropa para la noche. Solté los botones de mi armadura y cinturones. Mi vestimenta era compleja además de sus tantos equipamientos. Era largo quitar cada parte que comencé a considerar aligerar la carga un día de estos. Suspire luego de quitar la última prenda para finalmente alcanzar la camisa crema de mangas largas y cuellera corta que usaría. Pase a los pantalones marrón oscuros y luego a la bota que mayormente uso todos los días. Estire todo mi cuerpo, olvide lo bien que se sentía usar ropa casual y menos pesada.

A continuación camine hacia mi dormido dragón y me doble a su nivel para acariciarle la cabeza como despedida, él en el sueño ronroneo en el tacto como un gato mimoso. Baje las escaleras entusiasmado pero fui interrumpido antes de poder llegar a la puerta de salida.

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? – dijo mi madre.

Yo me encogí de hombros pero voltee para responder.

- Yo… tengo una cita. – me ruborice con un tono fuerte.

- ¿Entonces no cenaras hoy aquí?

- No, Astrid tiene algo preparado para mí.

Ella me sonrió y seguido hacia mí, luego recorrió con la vista mi ropa de arriba hacia abajo con una mano en su mentón repetía con labios cerrados la "mmm" en un pensamiento largo. Su pensativa expresión me hizo dudar que no estuviera vestido para la ocasión.

- ¿Hay algo que no convine? – le pregunte dudoso de mi vestir.

Ella negó y llevo su mano a mi mentón, así pasando su dedo purgar por encima de mi cicatriz mientras pronuncio lo siguiente en voz profunda y materna.

- Estas tan hermoso como la última vez que te vi.

Esas fueron las palabras de papá pero con el toque personal de mi madre.

Agrande los ojos viendo un brillo florecer de los ojos de ella; yo inconscientemente solté una sonrisa. Mi madre me abrazo respirando muy cerca de mi oído, parecía estar algo sentimental que no pude evitar recostar mi barbilla en su hombro mas abrasarla para reconfortarla. En los momentos siguientes beso mi frente para sonreírme una última vez y darme la suerte del mundo. Crucé por la puerta sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado de Berk. De esto una gran paz se sembró dentro de mí. Apreté los puños mientras miraba el escarchado cielo; ahora iré contigo amada mía.

Me sentía de nuevo como un adolecente enamorado pues corrí por todo el pueblo sonriendo por verla. Llegue al puente que guaba a la academia y si que era un largo camino, pero podía ver una cierta luz venir desde la mitad del puente. No me quede atrás y corrí hacia esa mitad.

**"Velas"**

Había cientos de ellas iluminando esta parte del camino; la verdad es que esperaba velas de parte de una cena, pero no un camino de ellas. Me guiaban hacia la academia como un sendero mágico. Las seguí y vi que seguían cruzando magníficamente por la entrada de la academia. Más que nunca me sentía emocionado, como si fuera a descubrir una nueva especia de dragones. Entre al interior de la arena, mis ojos se iluminaron tras ver las velas terminar en un circulo angosto que rodeaba en el suelo una sabana espaciosa, un par de cuencos con comida servida, una jarra con vino y dos vasos servidos. Era una cena a pleno cielo y a la vista de miles de estrellas. Pero algo faltaba pues mi compañera no estaba a la vista.

- Y bien ¿Te gusta? – escuche la voz de Astrid a mis espaldas.

Me quede rígido por el susto pero voltee a verla. Estaba hermosa, vestía igual de casual pero incluso más elegante que yo. Traía un vestido, con la tela del pecho blanco mientras las otras partes como las mangas largas y la parte larga del vestido de color crema oscuro, tenía su toque atrevido pues su cuello estaba desnudo. Su elegante trenza permanecía pero decoro su cabello con una corona de flores. Además puso cierto brillo en sus labios que me volvía loco.

- No te quedes mirándome así, me avergüenzas. – se ruborizo jugando con la

- falda de su vestido.

- Es que… estas hermosa – hable en tono estúpido, estaba perdidamente enamorado de su vestir.

- Tu tampoco te vez mal. – alago.

Yo desperté del trance y observe mis ropas. Para mí estos trapos no se veían mejor como lo que ella traía puesto.

- Esto no es nada. – rechacé la idea de que lucía elegante.

Ella sonrió y camino hacia mí.

- Claro que estas guapo. – me hizo un lazo en las cintas que sostenían la cuellera, entonces me miro y planto un beso en mis labios.

Tomo mi mano y me hizo correr con ella al círculo de velas para sentarnos frente a la cena. Ella fue la primera en acomodarse y señalar en lugar en el que me sentaría.

- Sabes, yo debería ser el romántico no tu. – burle debido a que todo lucia romántico.

- Ya llegara tu turno, además yo invite la cena. – me halo del brazo para sentarme a la fuerza.

Contemple los cinco platos en total servidos; dos contenían guisos diferentes, otro pescado mas los sobrantes queso y pan. Reflejaban dulzura e un aroma exquisito. De momento Astrid ansiosa mordió su labio inferior y dijo.

- ¿Quieres probar?

- Pues es una cena – respondí lo obvio.

Entonces ella se levanto y saco una venda de su bolsillo, corrió a mis espaldas sonriente para cubrir mis ojos con la tela.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - me reí sintiendo una ligera adrenalina.

- Quiero que esto sea interesante. – comento ahora tomando mis manos para que yo supiera en donde estaba ella.

Pude sentirla cuando se sentó frente de mí con pequeñas risillas que escapaban de su nerviosa boca. Soltó mis manos y regreso para ponerme un plato en las palmas.

- Sostenlo, no lo suertes. – me dijo. – Ahora, abre la boca.

Yo arrugue la expresión, no quería que ella me hiciera una maldad.

- Tranquilo, no te hare nada malo. Confía en mí.

Tenía mis dudas pero lentamente abrí la boca. Entonces una cuchara fue introducida y el caldo que contenía cayó en mi paladar. Un extraordinario sabor a carne recorrió mi boca junto a otras especias que no podía describir.

- Y bien ¿esta rico? – pregunto en tono nerviosos.

- Esta… delicioso.

La escuche reír contenta por la noticia.

- Genial, prueba la carne. – exclamo motivada.

De nuevo la cuchara se introdujo llevando un pedazo de carne. Estaba jugoso y fácil de masticar.

- Wow, exquisito. – hable rápidamente.

De nuevo sonrió más fuerte; mis reacciones la estaban emocionando mucho.

- Prueba esto.

Y a continuación, algo acido y completamente amargo fue llevado a mi boca. No pude masticarlo, la lengua rechazó el sabor qué tuve que escupirlo.

- ¿Pero que fue eso? – levante la venda de mis ojos para verla directamente.

- Pescado.- respondió ella encogida de hombros y una expresión perturbada.

- ¿Qué le echaste?. Tiene… tiene un sabor… no sé, agrio… muy acido. – pase la manga de mi camisa por encima de mi lengua para quitar el sabor.

- En verdad lo siento, Hipo. – me paso el vino y yo di un trago largo – El Tesorero Johan trajo desde Roma un condimento liquido llamado vinagre. Es para cocinar pero aun estoy experimentando como usarlo y, creo que le eché demasiado al pescado.

- Sí, me di cuenta. – la mire sombríamente aun limpiando mi lengua.

- Pero debiste ver tu cara, casi vomitas. – comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Te crees muy graciosa, no?

Con esto tome un pedazo del pescado y lo introduje en su boca. Ella reacciono escupiendo el trozo y bebiendo del vino de un trago.

- Por Dios, si que esta horrible. – arrugo la frente por el mal sabor.

Al momento yo fui quien se burlaba, lo malo era que Astrid era vengativa por lo que agarro un pedazo del pescado e intento obligármelo a comer. Forcejee a risas con ella; logrando quitármela de encima no me quede atrás y empezamos a pelearnos con los pedazos de pescado que arrancábamos a puñados del plato, así divertidamente cubriendo nuestras caras con ese famoso vinagre. Terminamos exhaustos de reír que nos tumbamos uno encima del otro. Recuperamos el aliento y a continuación con trozos de tela quitamos el vinagre de nuestros rostros además de escupir consecutivamente el agrio sabor del pescado. Poco después ella terminó recostada en mi pecho abrasándome amorosamente, yo la acerque a mí y miramos el cielo escarchado. No había mejor momento que este.

- Podría acostumbrarme hacer esto todas las noches. – dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras apretaba la tela de mi pecho en un deseo.

La mire de reojo y no pude dejar de pensar en lo mismo aunque por parte me reserve el comentario. Esta no era mi cena… pero… eso no impedía que yo pudiera proponerle aquí y ahora mismo.

- Astrid – ella se levanto de mi pecho curiosa por mi tono de voz.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- La verdad, si. – fue directo con ella.

Ojos curiosos llenaron el brillo de sus iris, también quedo erguida con los labios ligeramente alineados con el hecho de no decir nada; me estaba dando el momento. Suspire los nervios fuera y sujete las delicadas manos de mi amada. Severamente contemple sus ojos dispuesto a buscar valor en ellos.

- Astrid, hay algo que quiero pedirte… pero de alguna forma… no encuentro como decírtelo. – me apene. Yo de verdad quería que Astrid fuera mí *hicc*, cubri mi boca conmocionado. Pero qué demonios, yo solo lo pensé, no dije nada.

- ¿Otra vez tienes hipo?

- No… *hicc*… tal vez…

- Jajaja, Hipo si tanto te apena decírmelo pues entonces te respondo.

Quede boqui abierto, Astrid… ¿ya sabía lo de mi propuesta?. Tonto, tonto, como pudiste ser tan obvio. Me insulte desde adentro en cuestión de segundos. No podía dejar que mi propuesta se arruinara por mi estupidez.

- *hicc* ¿De qué me estás hablando? – pregunte.

- Sabes bien de que te estoy hablando.- respondió ella arqueando una ceja incrédula.

- No *hicc* no se dé que me estás hablando. – seguí mintiendo utilizando tonos más convincentes. – Ok, te lo diré de una vez. – sujete sus manos para improvisar.- Necesito tu ayuda. Veras… no sabía cómo pedirte esto pero *hicc* tengo mucho trabajo atrasado en la aldea y… quería que me dieras una ma*hicc*no.

El semblante de Astrid fue apagándose mientras más prolongaba la excusa. Dije cientos de mentiras para quitarle de su mente la propuesta, por lo visto estaba dando resultado pues su rostro perdió la emoción de hace un rato.

- Y que dices… ¿me echaras una mano?. Claro, no tiene que ser obligatorio. – termine la mentira.

Ella estaba conmocionada; en parte yo no sabía si realmente había caído en la mentira.

- Yo… claro… claro que te ayudare. ¿Digo, somos un equipo, no? – intento sonreír pero mi respuesta la tenia atontada.

- Genial, creí que me matarías si te lo pedía.- comente para que fuera más creíble la mentira. – Y que pensaste que te diría?- seguí la jugada.

- Ah, ¿Qué?…nada, no es nada. – se avergonzó.

Creerán que no me duele verla decepcionada pero la verdad es que por dentro brinco de alegría ya pudiendo engañarla más hacerla creer en otra historia. Comimos de la cena y casi no hablamos de nada, en especial Astrid quien permaneció mayormente en silencio. Bien hecho Hipo, arruinaste el ambiente, pensé para mi mismo mientras veía como Astrid masticaba el pan sin mínima gana; sus ojos ni siquiera volteaban a mirarme, era como si ella estuviera peleando consigo por pensar en algo que no surgió.

Bebí del vino a la vez que contemplaba de reojo a mi desconcertada pareja. Sus ojos miraban a la nada en un pensamiento profundo que de algún modo sentía que me maldecía por no haberle propuesto matrimonio.

- *Hicc* - de nuevo me dio hipo al pensar en matrimonio.

Mayormente Astrid se reiría al escuchar mi hipo, de lo contrario doblo las rodillas a su pecho, enrosco las manos sobre las rodillas para entonces esconder la cabeza entre las piernas; estaba deprimida. Pero hacerla creer en una idea errónea fue mi salvación para no dañar la sorpresa.


	6. Cap 6

_**Cap.6:**_

_**"Siendo Uno"**_

La cena tuvo su parte desastrosa, Astrid reflejaba disgusto y no podía negar esa parte. ¿Cómo podría recompensar la noche?.

Por mi mente surgió una idea que acelero mi corazón e hirvió mi sangre. Lentamente voltee a ver la sintiendo como entonces mis mejillas se ruborizaban. Estaba tan hermosa e… irresistible. Gatee hacia donde estaba sentada y toque su mano, ella del tacto se resalto y levanto el rostro para mirarme; sus ojos estaban llorosos pero de alguna extraña razón el brillo que emanaban de ellos reflejaba hermosura. Astrid abrió sus labios de seguro para insultarme pero en el momento plante un beso forzoso. Cerré mis ojos apasionado aunque sentía que ella tenía los suyos bien abiertos de lo desconcertada. Sus manos apretaron mis hombros intentando quitarme de encima, pero la sujeción se debilito como la torcedura de su lengua. Al momento libere sus labios y con una voz casi drogada respondí jadeante en su oreja.

- Déjame recompensar la cena – rose mis labios tan cerca de su oído que Astrid se estremeció de tal forma que su jadeo provoco gran calor sobre mi piel.

La mente se me perdió de tal forma viendo como Astrid agujeraba mi alma con aquellos ojos que buscaban placer; en ese punto ya éramos uno. Latía y latía tan rápido mi corazón, que apenas podía mantener la respiración; estaba ansioso, excitado y loco… por tocarla. Me dije a mi mismo que nuestra noche seria perfecta, pero que más perfecto que esto; el cielo ya estaba preparado y habían velas a nuestro entorno como testigos de nuestro amor.

Mi cuerpo reacciono por sí y de un solo golpe tire los platos, todo lo que estorbaba la sabana que sería nuestra prisión. Delicadamente lleve a Astrid al suelo y comencé a besar su cuello de forma que ella clavaba sus uñas sobre mi espalda, ese dolor era placentero, tanto que pase mis labios ahora por sus hombros buscando más de su presión, de sus gemidos y de su piel erizada.

- Hipo… – jadeo mi nombre a medida que el sudor comenzaba a reflejarse por su frente.

Ella particularmente no quería decirme algo, la excitación la llevo a nombrarme, pues yo era a quien ella deseaba. Me abraso del cuello para lanzarme contra sus labios. Yo comencé a mover mis manos por debajo de su vestido, llegando a tocar sus glúteos piernas y la blanda piel de sus caderas. Jugué este juego por un rato lo suficiente para hacerla acercarse más hacia mí, de esa forma finalice por quitarle el vestido. Su cuerpo desnudo brillo en hermosura sobre mis brazos. Las mejillas de Astrid se ruborizaron de forma que ella derivo la mirada a otro lado con vergüenza.

- No hagas eso. – la sostuve del mentó para que devolviera la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque tus ojos son la parte que más quiero ver.

Diciendo esto robe otro sabor de sus labios. Astrid nuevamente aruño mi espalda esta vez con la intensión de sostener la tela de mis ropas que arrebató, así dejando mi pecho al desnudo. Ella rio, su carcajada profundizó mi oído como una invitación a continuar mi jugada. No podía dejar de besar su cuello, me gustaba oírla gemir, pero sus quejidos eran leves y no tan constantes. Sabía que una parte de mi la haría jadear como nunca.

Lleve mi mano izquierda al extremo del pantalón, y como un reflejo Astrid soltó mi cuello para ayudarme con el botón. En tres simples pasos quede desnudo pegado a su lado. Presos del frio de la noche pero calientes del éxtasis.

Astrid al principió dio un grito de dolor, pero fue disminuyendo con cada embestida. Yo compartí su dolor, enterré los dedos entre las sabanas buscando confortar ese ardor placentero. Jadeamos pero no encontrábamos como detenernos. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron en uno solo. Yo no podía sentir nada más que el calor de mi amada unido a mí. En respiraciones rápidas Astrid envolvió sus piernas sobre mis caderas permitiendo que mis mecidas de arriba hacia abajo lleven un ritmo con sus quejidos extasiados. Nuestra pasión llego al extremo de que tenía que besarla para que no escucharan nuestros quejidos, y luego de una pasión desatada llegamos al punto del "éxtasis" cayendo rendidos uno al lado del otro. No paso mucho para cuando recuperamos el aliento. Lo que experimentamos… no era algo que se pudiera explicar con unas simples palabras. Pero luego de un largo silencio Astrid rompió el esquema dando a mencionar en una dulce voz soñolienta.

- ¿Que hemos hecho?

Yo la abrase y esboce una sonrisa menos inocente, diciendo sin lamento.

- Ser Uno.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este capítulo es inspirado gracias a los consejos de mi amiga Marley, quien ha sido un buen apoyo durante los capítulos ^…^<em>**

**_También agradezco a mi Tío por siempre darme una mano en mis futuros proyectos._**

**_Nota: (Planeo que el cap.7 sea el último)_**


	7. Cap 7

_**Cap.7**_

_**"El Plan"**_

Aun y recostado sobre mi cama divagaba en lo sucedido de esta noche. Podía escuchar los gemidos de Astrid repetirse constantemente en mi cabeza. Su piel suave y lisa aun permanecía en el tacto de mis manos. No cavia duda de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Mire hacia el techo de la alcoba mientras intentaba archivar ese recuerdo en los mejores momentos de mi vida. Una larga sonrisa escapo de mis labios, estaba tan ruborizado que metí la cabeza debajo de las sabanas avergonzado de mi misma reacción; pero era la mejor vergüenza que podía sentir, porque estaba feliz. Lleno de regocijo que mordía mi camisa para no estallar en risas ni despertar a Chimuelo. De seguro Astrid estaba igual, luchando por quedar dormida pero sin resultado por culpa de los pensamientos extasiados.

Sin poder conseguir el sueño me senté y me deje apoyar sobre el espaldar de la cama. Con la mirada fijamente sobre el techo haciendo una y otra vez memorias de la cena. Estaba prisionero… de la pación. Como daría por besarla de nuevo y permanecer todo un día con ella a mi lado. Incluso si tocaba mis mejillas era capaz de sentir sus manos rosar por mi piel.

¿Acoso es normal que me sienta así, tan lleno de vida y aun excitado? ¿Es esto… lo que se siente… cuando dos cuerpos se unen?

- ¡Vamos, despierta! – sacudí la cabeza más golpee mis mejillas para despejar los pensamientos. Aunque… una parte de mi no quería librarse de ellos.

Finalmente Chimuelo cayo despierto tras escuchar mis murmuros. Se levanto y estiro las patas antes de guiarse a mí.

- Lo siento amigo. Al parecer siempre termino despertándote. – le acaricie la barbilla; el no protesto solo ronroneo a mi caricia. – Pero… es que tuve la mejor noche de mi vida. – comente y el sesentón a escuchar. No era capaz de contestarme pero se quedaba sentado atento a lo que decía. – Sabes, lo haré. – hable en tono fuerte y determinado. – Es momento de que le diga a Astrid lo que en verdad siento. No más ataques de hipo.

Aprobando mi actitud Chimuelo paso su babosa lengua por todo mi rostro.

- ¡Ahh, Chimuelo, sabes que eso es asqueroso! – lo empuje pero el prosiguió motivado.

Esa noche apenas pude dormir cuatro horas como mínimo. Me levantes con una energía espléndida y gran humor que sentía que podía hacer de todo. Tome mi agenda del día en busca de algún trabajo sin terminar, pero lo que halle hizo que todo mi cuerpo se paralizara…

- Esto no puede ser. – me estremecí, las energías que sentía se fueron por completo.

- ¿Su sede algo malo? – pregunto mi madre tras entrar a la habitación.

- No hay nada… nada que arreglar en la aldea. – comente pasando las paginas y ver que todos los trabajos estaban tachado como terminados.

- ¿Qué eso no es bueno? – torció la expresión confundida.

- ¡NO! – me voltee a mirarla. – Ahora Astrid no va a creer mi mentira. Creí que tendría algo con que distraerla…pero… no hay nada. – cerré la libreta con frustración al caer sentado en la cilla.

- Wow, wow, tranquilo. De seguro habrá algo que arreglar. No es como si nosotros los vikingos no fuéramos tan Beserkers.

Enseguida levante la cabeza con una idea.

- ¡Beserker! Eres brillante mamá. – me levante, bese su mejilla antes de correr a las escaleras. Chimuelo se levanto y salto por la ventana para alcanzarme.

- Amm… de nada… creo. – sonrió mas confundida.

Con gran motivación me guía a largos pasos por la plaza esperanzado de encontrar a las dos personas que resolverían mi problema.

- A ver si entendí. ¿Quieres que asustemos a una manada de Yacks a las montañas para que Astrid vaya por ellos; solo para que crea tu mentira? – dijo detenidamente Brutacio.

- Sip. – entre crucé los brazos orgulloso de mi plan.

- ¡Te amo, Jefe! – me abrazo de la cintura en un tono lloroso. – Jamás creí que este día llegaría.

- No es para tanto. – intente despegarlo pero se aferro como un imán.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo haremos? – se reclino Brutilda en tono arrogante.

- Solo hay dos descendientes de Beserkers con la capacidad de divertirse al destruís las cosas o llamar la atención. – le guiñe un ojo a la vez que intentaba despegarme a Brutacio.

Ella parpadeo un momento tras realizar que era verdad.

- Eres hermoso. – me abraso con halagos así uniéndose a su hermano.

Chimuelo se rio de mi situación yo en cabio suspire y rodé los ojos incomodo con los abrazos. Tras desaserme de ellos espere cerca del muelle la llegada de Astrid.

- ¿Estoy tarde? – se presento llegando en Tormentula.

- Para nada.

Una vez que bajo de su dragón sus mejillas tantos la mías se ruborizaron. No nos percatamos que nuestros nos llevaron cerca del uno al otro, pero para nada me importó mi acto inconsciente, de lo contrario aproveche el momento y lleve la mano sobre su cadera así impulsándola a mi espacio. Ella se dejo llevar así envolviendo sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello. Allí, en los próximos segundos apasionadamente nos entregamos a un beso prolongado. La velada de anoche nos convirtió en una pareja más confiada.

- Había esperado todo el día para hacer eso. – murmure.

- Ya somos dos. – se entrego de nuevo a mis labios.

- Lamento la interrupción. – dijo Patán con la expresión de no lamentan nada. – Pero tienes trabajo que hacer Hipo, una manada de Yacks acaba de huir a las montanas del norte.

- Oh, está bien, iré…

- No, claro que no. – me interrumpió Astrid. – De eso me encargo yo, recuerda, pediste mi ayuda y eso are.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¿Cuando no lo he estado? – subió a Tormentula motivada

- Buena respuesta. – seguí la jugada.

- Suertes con tus demás quehaceres. – se despidió al marchase.

Yo no respondí a esa, solo mantuve la mano agitada como despedida. Cuando se marcho suspire.

- Eso fue fácil.

- Solo espero que tu plan funcione Hipo, ha Astrid no le gustara saber que es una mentira. – hablo en un tono imprudente Patán.

- Lo de la manada es real. Pero, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

- Pareces muy confiado. – siguió a la protesta. – Si Astrid se hubiera figado en mi la hubiera complacido con todo.

- Vamos, ¿aun sigues con eso? – sonreí viendo su envidia.

- ¡SI! – dejo salir su frustración. – Yo no sería como tú. En el momento precisó le hubiera dado la mejor sortija que ninguna mujer vikinga haya usado.

Dichas palabras golpearon en mi cabeza especialmente una.

- La… sortija. – de inmediato tense los dedos como los hombros. – ¡DISCUTIREMOS LUEGO! – sin rodeos brinque a la silla de Chimuelo y volamos como un rayo, dejando atrás a Patán con sus gritos de frustración.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno ya que fueron muchas las peticiones para que continuara la historia pues les diré que este no es el ultimo capitulo, pero ojo que el próximo si lo será. ^..^<em>**


End file.
